


Baby Sister

by AnneLaurant



Series: Flowers and Oranges [7]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: The Asakura family and their close friends welcome a new member of their household.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Series: Flowers and Oranges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Yohna and everyone else deserve better, so much better than canon.
> 
> Ages and birthdays were based on what I researched/remembered of canon, but do correct me if I'm wrong.

Asakura Hana was already eight years old when little Yona was born October 13, 2008, some 2 months after his own birthday.

Their own parents were 24, Tamao-mom was 23, and Uncle Ryu was 27. Redseb-nii and Seyrarm-nee were 16 and 14 respectively, Grandma Keiko was 48, and Great Grandpa Yohmei and Great Grandma Kino, while old and frail, made it to their great-granddaughter’s birth. Amidamaru, Ponchi, Konchi, Tokageroh, and the rest of their spirit friends hovered above them, right next to Grandpa Mikihisa.

Little Yona was beautiful, and that was everyone’s first thought.

And like her birth had kickstarted joy in everyone, seeing her face urged something else in Hana. His chubby fingers reached out for her rounded face and poked her cheeks. Fragile. His second thought was how she was so small and inable. She just learned how to cry and smile, but there were so many things she couldn’t just do yet.

Hana took a deep breath. No longer was he an only child; he was a big brother, and as a big brother, he was awarded with responsibility. Realizing this, he gazed at his mother.

“Mama, can I hold her?” he asked, his voice as clear as the sky that welcomed Yona into the earthly world.

“Of course.”

She motioned for him to come nearer, and Hana spread his arms as far as they could. Even so, his little sister fit nicely against his limbs - he could carry her safely with just one arm. So small! Mimicking his mother from seconds ago, he tucked her head against his chest and caressed her still-growing hair, which was of a brown hue like their father’s.

_ My baby sister. _

Hana looked up and laughed. At that point, Asakura Yoh and Anna knew Hana had truly given his sister a warm welcome, and they smiled.


End file.
